<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid [PODFIC] by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746511">when words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts'>alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix’s eyes have this little glint when Minho asks for Jisung’s number, but he never divulge that line of thought he had. Minho’s first instinct when he came into possession of the number was to simultaneously challenge Jisung to a duel on the ice and also to thank him for the wonderful tune of depression and death of Hellevator.</p><p>Jisung calls him right after but he doesn’t say much, just laughs over the phone, at his messages or him, Minho doesn’t know, but it’s a good sound, Jisung laughing. He’d like to hear it more.</p><p>or winter olympics, minsung, minho being salty on the ice and gays gays gays everywhere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/gifts">jayjem_jam</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410035">When words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/pseuds/jayjem_jam">jayjem_jam</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hVPYCO8Y1L80XkjkIyBXOGRC-1WQ4Rjd/view?usp=sharing">when words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid 01:02:54</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>